Un jour unique
by HimawariKurotsuki
Summary: Une tradition oubliée et la neige incessante plonge le caporal-chef Levi dans la solitude et le rend d'humeur maussade. Mais si ce jour était réellement un jour unique et important ? (Levi x Eren)


La neige s'était installée depuis deux bonnes semaines et toutes les sorties extra-muros avaient été annulé à cause de la hauteur de la pellicule neigeuse. Même les routes à l'intérieur des murs étaient presque impraticables car à peine une heure après les avoir déblayées la neige reprenait ses droits. Tellement les flocons tombaient abondamment il était difficile d'apercevoir le mur Rose dont les canons étaient désormais plus que des tâches blanches dans le ciel gris. Le vent glacial s'insinuait dans les moindres recoins du siège du bataillon d'exploration. Malgré le feu crépitant dans la cheminée le caporal-chef Levi frissonna. Debout, devant la fenêtre, une tasse de café à la main, il soupira d'un air las. Le regard aussi maussade que le ciel, il était perdu dans la contemplation des flocons qui tournoyaient au gré du vent pour venir s'écraser contre la vitre. Il détestait l'hiver car elle l'empêchait d'aller massacrer ces saloperies de titans. Ces monstres qui ne connaissaient pas le froid ni la faim mais qui devaient bien s'ennuyer depuis les deux semaines où personne n'était sorti. Enfin, ils devaient toujours moins s'ennuyer que Hanji qui n'avait plus de titans à disposition pensa Levi. Il but une dernière gorgée de café amer en se demandant pourquoi tout était si calme dans le siège du bataillon. Soudain, il se souvint quel jour on était. Un jour soit disant de fête ou du moins qui l'était quand l'humanité n'était pas réduite et soumise. Même les anciens ne savaient pas quelle était cette tradition. Cependant, ce n'était pas ce qui le dérangeait le plus de cette journée. Levi se détourna de la fenêtre et posa sa tasse vide sur son bureau. Puis, il attrapa sa cape qu'il enfila. Il sortit de son bureau et ne croisa personne dans les couloirs. Les gamins devaient être au chaud, réunis en train de bavarder bruyamment. Heureusement pour lui Hanji n'était pas sur son chemin. Il poussa la grande porte en bois de l'entrée principale et le vent glacial lui gifla le visage. La porte se referma emportée par la bourrasque dans un grincement sinistre. Levi descendit les quelques marches du perron en mettant son capuchon. Le bruit de ses bottes s'enfonçant dans la neige accompagna le souffle du vent. Il s'éloigna en direction des écuries.

Quand il entra à l'intérieur de la bâtisse seul le bruit des sabots sur le sol indiquait la présence d'être vivant. Levi marcha le long des boxs en pensant qu'il préférait largement les animaux aux humains. Il arriva près de l'emplacement de son cheval et ce dernier passa instantanément la tête hors de son box. Levi le caressa entre les deux yeux d'un air absent. Quelque chose le dérangeait … Quelque chose autre que la neige. Au bout d'un moment, son cheval hennit pour lui réclamer de la nourriture que Levi n'avait pas, ce qui le tira de son combat intérieur. Il tapota le museau noir de sa monture et s'en alla. Il était de retour dans le froid. N'ayant pas très envie de rentrer, il marcha lentement dans la cours. Une rafale souleva son capuchon et découvrit sa tête. Levi resta immobile la tête relevée vers le ciel. Ses yeux gris perdus dans l'observation des nuages également gris. Les flocons tombaient toujours. Ils atterrissaient mollement dans ses cheveux noirs dont le contraste avec la blancheur de la neige les rendait encore plus sombres. Levi ne s'en préoccupa même pas malgré sa manie de l'irréprochable. Quel jour avait-il dit qu'on était déjà ? Levi soupira et ferma les yeux laissant le froid des flocons brûler ses joues. Soudain, il entendit la neige qui craquait derrière lui, mais il l'ignora comme si ce son provenait de bien plus loin.

\- Caporal-chef ! Que faites-vous là ? Vous allez attraper froid.

Levi fit volte face. Ce n'était qu'Eren qui le regardait de ses grands yeux verts ébahit. Il portait également sa cape, mais lui, il avait toujours son capuchon rabattu sur sa tête. Levi croisa les bras et prit un air ennuyé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, gamin ? Tu n'es pas avec le reste de ta bande de gosses ?

Eren se mordilla la lèvre comme s'il était stressé. Pendant un très court instant Levi pensa qu'il allait se transformer en titan, mais rien ne se produit.

\- J'y étais mais je ne vois pas l'intérêt de se réunir pour célébrer une chose inconnue. Alors, j'ai pensé faire quelque chose de plus important, répondit simplement Eren.

Levi suggéra ironiquement :

\- Tu souhaitais divertir Hanji ou peut-être faire part de quelques informations à Erwin.

Il appuya cette dernière idée en jetant un coup d'œil à la petite partie découverte du cou d'Eren qui laissait entrevoir la ficelle qui retenait sa clé. Eren bredouilla un «non» et se rapprocha de Levi. Puis, sur un ton plus sûr de lui, il poursuivit.

\- En réalité, c'est vous que j'étais venu voir.

Levi leva un sourcil.

\- Ma charmante compagnie te manquait tant que ça ?

Eren rougit, il était désormais à une vingtaine de centimètres de Levi.

\- C'est ce que j'ai à vous dire qui est important.

Le regard de Levi se fit plus dur, mais Eren ne devait pas se laisser déstabiliser. Il soutint le regard de Levi et plaqua un sourire sincère sur son visage juvénile.

\- Bon anniversaire caporal-chef Levi.

Levi resta surpris un instant presque imperceptible puis fronça les sourcils, menaçant.

\- Qui a osé te le dire ?

Eren commença à paniquer et son cœur qui frappait de plus en plus vite et fort sa poitrine ne l'aidait pas à garder son calme et masquer son stress.

\- Ça n'a pas d'importance …

\- Si, ça en a. Ça serait dommage que je tue la mauvaise personne.

Levi allait retourner dans le bâtiment quand Eren le saisit par le poignet. Levi croisa son regard et cela le désarçonna encore plus que quand il lui avait souhaité son anniversaire. Les yeux d'Eren exprimaient une grande tristesse et culpabilité. Levi se remit face à lui et Eren ne le lâcha pas.

\- Je suis désolé… J'ignorais que ça vous gênait tant que ça. Je voulais juste …. vous faire un peu plaisir.

Levi garda son air impassible, mais au fond de lui, pour la première fois, quelque chose le tiraillait. Pourquoi ce gamin lui faisait-il cet effet ?

\- C'est bon. A l'avenir garde ça pour toi. Je veux pas voir d'autres morveux souriants qui viennent chaque année me lécher les bottes.

Eren hocha la tête. Ouf, le caporal ne lui en voulait pas finalement. Son cœur fit un bond. Eren lâcha le poignet de Levi et, après un moment d'hésitation que Levi observa sans rien dire, il passa sa main dans les cheveux de son caporal pour y faire délicatement tomber les flocons accrochés. Les deux hommes se regardaient dans les yeux avec une tension palpable. Levi se laissa faire même lorsque Eren lui mit son capuchon. Levi détourna alors la tête, mais Eren lui caressa la joue et lui releva le menton. Leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres et la fumée blanche de leurs souffles se mélangeaient. Levi savait qu'il aurait dû repousser Eren mais ce gosse avait un pouvoir d'attraction sur lui qui à la fois l'énervait et l'envoûtait. Levi entendait battre à tout rompre le cœur d'Eren et, pour rester maître de lui, Levi recula mais Eren baissa la tête à ce moment. Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent et Eren frissonna sous le contact froid des lèvres de Levi sur les siennes chaudes. Ah ces jeunes ! Comment Eren pouvait autant se soucier de lui et ensuite ne plus oser le toucher ? Cela l'exaspérait. Levi attrapa alors Eren par le col de sa cape et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Eren resta choqué quelques secondes puis il ferma les yeux, savourant cet instant. Le baiser se fit plus fougueux tandis que leurs langues s'entremêlèrent. Eren passa un bras autour de la mince, mais néanmoins musclée, taille de Levi. Le caporal relâcha sa jeune recrue qui était hors d'haleine et qui maintenant rougissait. Levi affichait toujours son air indifférent, mais à présent, quelque chose de nouveau en lui brillait quand il regardait Eren. La journée avait mal commencé pensa Levi. Lui qui détestait les fêtes et encore plus les anniversaires, voilà qu'il avait accepté un étrange cadeau. Il se retourna et commença à s'en aller pour rejoindre son bureau. Tout en avançant, il lança à Eren par-dessus son épaule :

\- Aller, reste pas planté là, rentrons. Ça évitera que Hanji étudie prochainement le rhume sur les titans.

Eren, déboussolé et pensant que Levi l'aurait rejeté après ça, revint doucement sur terre. Tout sourire, il emboîta le pas de son caporal.


End file.
